Damnation
by A.Schwarzung
Summary: Desde el momento que sus ojos se posaron en el par de gemelos, Shion supo que su vida cambiaría drásticamente.


La primera vez que lo vio pensó que se trataba de una ilusión nacida de su creciente impaciencia. Pero cuando sus ojos observaron noches más tarde la bóveda celeste, pudo notar el intenso brillo de un grupo muy particular de estrellas. Su ceño se frunció suavemente y en sus labios se pinceló una línea firme que podría haberse interpretado como disgusto de no ser por el aspecto impasible del resto de su pálido rostro, desnudo como sólo se permitía en la soledad de aquella montaña. Ya ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que había estado frente a alguien sin la pesada y fría máscara que había adoptado tantos años atrás. En ese instante hizo un esfuerzo consciente por no caer en la desesperación. La sensación de frustración y el deseo por abandonar la máscara y todo lo que ello implicaba eran casi constantes en su mente desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Su mirada se dirigió de nuevo al cielo, confirmando que de alguna forma el destino se burlaba de él. Los doce templos permanecían ominosamente vacíos pese al número creciente de jóvenes en el Santuario, pero ninguno de ellos poseía el peculiar cosmos que ansiaba encontrar. Sin embargo, aparentemente eso estaba por cambiar muy pronto ante la fehaciente evidencia: Géminis resplandecía en el cielo nocturno como si emitiera un silencioso llamado que inquietaba su corazón, haciéndolo palpitar rápidamente. ¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente esa constelación? De entre todas, era quizás la tercera casa la que más desasosiego le causaba, sus recuerdos eran vívidos aún y le dejaban la única certeza de que estaba por enfrentarse a una situación complicada para la que se sentía pobremente preparado.

Las estrellas siempre lo habían guiado aunque en ese momento sólo experimentaba confusión. Por ello al despuntar el día Shion se preparó para salir del Santuario sin estar plenamente seguro de su destino. Sus pasos lo llevaron a través de distintos caminos y calles irregulares. Durante las noches elevaba sus ojos al cielo nocturno en el cual apenas podía percibir las titilantes estrellas que resultaban tan nítidas en la colina y ahí estaba siempre Géminis, llamándolo a continuar aquel peregrinar.

Después de varios días se detuvo a la mitad del camino ante una sensación perturbadoramente familiar y al mismo tiempo ajena. La mirada amatista del lemuriano se paseó por la calle con detenimiento sin lograr identificar aquello que buscaba, pero un sentimiento de anticipación se apoderó de él y con gran cuidado reinició su camino por las estrechas calles de aquella ciudad anónima. Quizás estaba cerca, ya en otras ocasiones había encontrado a jóvenes destinados a formar parte de la Orden, pero nunca había experimentado una sensación semejante a la que le apuraba mientras caminaba impaciente.

Lo supo en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en la escena frente a él, pero lo confirmó cuando su cosmos se elevó de forma inconsciente. Por un breve instante percibió una energía cálida y casi apabullante seguida de una mirada cargada de sorpresa y consternación. Su ceja se enarcó y sólo con esfuerzo contuvo la risa irónica al notar que no se trataba de una mirada, sino de dos pares de ojos que lo observaban con curiosidad y recelo. ¿Por qué Géminis insistía en complicar su vida así?

Shion se acercó lentamente hasta el par de infantes de aspecto frágil, seguramente huérfanos y completamente solos en el mundo. Pese a sus rasgos francamente infantiles, había en sus rostros una expresión poco apropiada para niños tan jóvenes. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente con algo semejante a la desconfianza nacida de múltiples experiencias poco gratas. Ambos niños parecían seres intemporales y antiguos, lo que incomodó profundamente al lemuriano.

La sorpresa no fue poca cuando se inclinó ante ellos para verlos a los ojos. Sin decir nada extendió de nuevo su cosmos, como una invitación silenciosa, un secreto compartido y una muestra de empatía que bastó para convencerlos de tomar su mano y seguirlo. En cuanto sintió los delgados y finos dedos experimentó nuevamente sorpresa. ¿Cómo podía alguien tan joven poseer tan brutal poder? Quizás había sido un error de percepción, pero algo le decía que lo que había vislumbrado al encontrarlos no era más que una muestra de lo que el futuro les podía deparar.

* * *

Los primeros días apenas había logrado extraer unas cuentas palabras del par de niños, quienes parecían aclimatarse lentamente a la soledad y el profundo silencio del tercer templo. Shion había decidido dejarlos ahí después de proveerles un buen baño y ropa nueva, realmente no estaba seguro de cómo proceder así que había intentado ser paciente al mismo tiempo que les daba espacio suficiente para no intimidarlos. Sus esfuerzos parecían rendir fruto, poco tiempo después ya podía mantener breves conversaciones con ellos. Cuando por fin supo sus nombres, pasó un día entero repitiéndolos en suaves murmullos. Saga y Kanon habían llegado a su vida y con ello habían logrado apaciguar el llamado de Géminis.

Shion no tardó en descubrir que ambos poseían un agudo intelecto que parecía haber estado esperando el estímulo adecuado. Enseñarles a leer y escribir resultó una tarea casi demasiado sencilla, por lo que todo aquello que supuso que les enseñaría a lo largo de los años comenzaba a parecer insuficiente. En ocasiones incluso podía olvidar que se trataba de un par de niños hasta que habían alguna pregunta demasiado franca, casi inocente en su simple y sincera curiosidad.

Sin embargo, había algo que le perturbaba y con lo que no había contado. Los hermanos parecían una sola mente dividida en dos cuerpos, la extensión de aquel lazo era algo que nunca había presenciado el lemuriano. Durante las lecciones ambos terminaban leyendo de un mismo libro sin perder el ritmo sincrónico de la lectura. En más de una ocasión había pausado las lecciones al darse cuenta que Saga iniciaba una respuesta sólo para dejar que Kanon la terminara. De no haberlo visto con sus ojos habría podido creer que sólo uno había hablado.

La cercanía de los gemelos le dejaba un tanto consternado. Géminis sólo escogería a uno de ellos, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo su certeza respecto a quién sería el tercer guardián disminuía. ¿Qué sucedería cuando llegara el momento decisivo? En su colección había escaso material referente a los preceptos de los guardianes de la constelación de los Dióscuros y lo que leía poco le ayudaba a comprender. Todo parecía sumamente ambiguo, como si en las letras hubiera oculto un significado que sólo el santo de Géminis estuviera destinado a entender, quizás.

Otra incertidumbre se apoderaba de él cada vez que observaba a los niños estudiando o manteniendo una de esas conversaciones silenciosas que sólo podía adivinar al ver sus expresiones y los brillantes ojos azules de los gemelos fijos uno en el otro. ¿Cómo podrían combatir por la armadura cuando ni siquiera toleraban estar separados? El lemuriano ya lo había intentado en más de una ocasión, pero el llanto, los gritos y las súplicas habían sido demasiado para él, ya era demasiado viejo para portarse como un ser insensible y cruel. Aunque el motivo real de su derrota había sido el comportamiento frío y distante de ambos niños, sólo eso bastó para quebrar su resolución de terminar con aquella cercanía casi patológica. Después de ese último intento decidió permitir que ambos compartieran habitación y todo cuanto desearan.

Además de las clases regulares, Shion inició un entrenamiento físico para los hermanos, quienes continuaban siendo los únicos habitantes de los doce templos. Un día mientras leían bajo la luz de numerosas lámparas de aceite Kanon se puso de pie para salir y sentarse en las escaleras del templo. Como era de esperase, segundos más tarde Saga lo siguió y tomó asiento a su lado. Cuando el mayor decidió que los había dejado descansar lo suficiente se acercó hasta ellos para recordarles que la lección aún no terminaba. No obstante, una voz le detuvo justo cuando estaba por hablar.

—Algo está por suceder, ¿ves ahí? Esas estrellas… ¿Es Sagitario, cierto?

El mayor de los gemelos dirigió su mirada en la dirección que apuntaba Kanon y entonces señaló en dirección de la quinta casa, pero sus palabras fueron muy bajas para que Shion pudiera escucharlas. Su ceño se frunció y se preguntó de nuevo qué podía deparar el destino a los gemelos. Unos días más tarde Shion lo notó también, un nuevo llamado que no podía ni deseaba ignorar. Quizás separarse unos días de los hermanos les haría bien a todos, por lo que emprendió un nuevo viaje en busca de un nuevo aprendiz.

* * *

Shion se preguntó si su diosa disfrutaba de ponerlo a prueba de semejante forma. Unos cuantos pasos detrás de él caminaba un nuevo par de niños. Por fortuna estos hermanos no eran gemelos, si bien el parecido era innegable. No obstante, la edad del hermano menor dejaba muy incómodo al lemuriano, ¿qué haría con un niño tan pequeño? En otras circunstancias lo habría dejado en el pueblo, pero tras apenas posar sus ojos en ambos niños, pudo notar un poder casi tan impresionante como el de los gemelos en él, y entonces recordó el brillo inusual en la quinta casa y todo tuvo sentido.

El viaje fue mucho más sencillo, Aiolos era un niño sonriente y abierto, muy distinto a los gemelos. Su hermano era mucho más silencioso, pero había cierto aire de inocencia en Aiolia que causaba cierta simpatía en el sumo sacerdote. Quizás la educación del futuro Sagitario sería un poco más sencilla que la del guardián de Géminis.

El primer encuentro entre los infantes fue uno inesperado. Saga y Kanon estaban sentados en las escaleras de Aries, observando con mirada atenta a los recién llegados. Aiolos inmediatamente esbozó una sonrisa radiante mientras su hermano se asomaba con evidente curiosidad reflejada en el rostro de suaves facciones. El primero en responder el saludo fue Saga, quien avanzaba con Kanon prendido de su ropa. Por su parte el menor estudiaba a Aiolos sin perder detalle de la expresión en el rostro de su gemelo con creciente disgusto, algo que el mayor sólo lograba identificar debido a los meses que había convivido con ambos. Poco tiempo después se percató de que aquello sería apenas el comienzo de la compleja dinámica que desarrollarían los tres a lo largo de los años.

* * *

Shion se encontraba meditando en la colina con su mirada fija en el cielo, buscando un nuevo indicativo de algo que pudiera guiarlo. La guerra santa cada vez estaba más cerca, y para su terrible desesperación había aún muchos templos vacíos, y ninguno de los que ocupados poseía un guardián definitivo. No podía recordar un tiempo en que los doce templos hubieran visto aspirantes tan jóvenes, los gemelos eran los de mayor edad y aún podía considerarlos niños pese al agudo intelecto y al asombroso poder del que los sabía capaces.

La situación era crítica y la nueva reencarnación de la diosa aún no aparecía. ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría mantener la incertidumbre bajo control? Cada noche subía la cuesta para buscar en las estrellas alguna posible respuesta a sus dudas, así como la serenidad necesaria para guiar a la orden en esos momentos.

De repente una gran explosión de poder interrumpió sus cavilaciones, de inmediato supo que provenía del tercer templo. ¿Qué había sucedido? Hasta ese momento había resultado sumamente difícil fomentar la independencia de los hermanos. Saga y Kanon mantenían una relación casi codependiente que amenazaba con impedir que alguno de los dos obtuviera la armadura. Ni siquiera había podido solucionar cómo elegir al guardián de Géminis, pues ambos parecían decididos a aplazar el momento decisivo lo más posible. Un enfrentamiento era inevitable, la armadura sólo podría poseerla el vencedor, pero Shion había resistido el deseo de forzar un combate entre los hermanos a sabiendas de lo contraproducente que resultaría. Cuando vio el acercamiento entre Saga y Aiolos pensó que ello bastaría para que Kanon decidiera hacer un esfuerzo serio por obtener la armadura, pero sus celos parecían no ser motivo suficiente, sino todo lo contrario. Aunque si su hermano y el futuro guardián de Sagitario iniciaban una relación más íntima, como sospechaba que sucedería tarde o temprano, Kanon probablemente actuaría como tanto esperaba el sumo sacerdote.

Al llegar al tercer templo presenció una escena casi surreal. Saga vestía la armadura dorada y Kanon lo observaba con una evidente sonrisa en sus labios, que no obstante no lograba iluminar los irises azules. Esa sombra ya la había observado anteriormente, y entonces comprendió que el menor había renunciado mucho tiempo atrás a ser el guardián de Géminis. Siempre se había mostrado reservado, meditabundo y un tanto más frío que su hermano, así que realmente no experimentó tanta sorpresa como habría creído. Sin mayor preámbulo se acercó la figura envuelta en dorado, dedicándole una suave sonrisa antes de felicitarlo con sincera alegría. Saga de Géminis era el primer santo de oro de la nueva generación, un joven prometedor que no lo había defraudado. La sonrisa que recibió fue como un suave bálsamo que apaciguó levemente el sentimiento de aislamiento y desesperanza en Shion.

Cuando su atención se posó en Kanon, notó que éste lo observaba con una expresión insondable que de inmediato lo incomodó, como si su mirar azul pudiera adivinar los recovecos más recónditos de su alma. El menor se giró y se dirigió hacia los aposentos privados del templo seguido de cerca por Shion. Una vez que estuvieron a solas el griego encaró al sumo sacerdote con una expresión serena pero algo sombría.

—¿Será necesario que parta de inmediato? —La voz del menor fue apenas un susurro.

Shion frunció el ceño sin comprender realmente a qué se debía aquella pregunta.

—Desde luego que no. ¿Por qué habrías de marcharte? Kanon, si bien Saga es ahora el santo de Géminis, tu lugar es aquí. Posees un poder destinado a cosas grandes, eres parte de la orden y seguro habrá alguna…

—Ambos sabemos que mi único lugar es junto a Saga, y que de no ser guardián de Géminis, no hay ninguna otra armadura para mí. —El volumen de su voz aumentó y sus ojos centellearon con una emoción complicada que el lemuriano no quiso interpretar. —Sé que es conveniente que me quede aquí. ¿Debería permanecer en el santuario como un posible "reemplazo" en caso de que algo pudiera pasarle a Saga?

Su mirada se ensombreció y sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa irónica que Shion respondió con una expresión sobria y algo reprobatoria.

—¿Realmente crees que eres un simple "reemplazo"? Eres demasiado inteligente para tu propio bien Kanon. Este tema no es de tu incumbencia, y no debería tratarlo contigo, pero deseo que comprendas. —Pausó un momento, meditando cuidadosamente lo que estaba a punto de revelar—. Cada vez se acerca más el momento en que tenga que dejar mi cargo. Todos son aún muy jóvenes, pero no me queda la menor duda de que Saga es el más adecuado para ser el próximo sumo sacerdote. No estoy hablando de un futuro cercano, pero sí en unos cuantos años. Cuando eso suceda te necesitaré para proteger Géminis. ¿estarás ahí entonces?

El aludido lo miró algo sorprendido, porque en todo ese tiempo nunca había insinuado nada de ello. Convenientemente omitió el hecho de que también había considerado a Aiolos como un candidato a sucesor, ese detalle no era importante en ese momento. Shion no era tan ingenuo como para creer que la presencia de Kanon resultaba poco menos que indispensable. Por mucho que se hubieran alejado, Saga nunca permitiría que su gemelo partiera el santuario, una parte de Shion incluso temía que pudiera abandonar la orden si su hermano lo hacía primero.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un asentimiento por parte del menor, pero eso bastó para tranquilizarlo. Ninguno de los hermanos era intempestivo, mucho menos ingenuo; Kanon permanecería en el santuario por el bien de Saga, de eso no le cabía duda.

* * *

Mientras ascendía por las escaleras la mente de Kanon permanecía ocupada. Su ceño se frunció cuando recordó de nuevo la imagen de esa tarde. El sumo sacerdote caminaba por el coliseo seguido de Sagitario y su hermano, ambos conversaban y se dirigían miradas de soslayo y sonrisas cómplices que causaban que una emoción oscura se apoderara de él. En ese momento había maldecido al mayor en voz baja, si bien otra parte de él podía admirar la naturaleza taimada del lemuriano. Shion era un hombre inteligente y hábil, sin mentir abiertamente había hecho creer a Kanon que su hermano mayor sería su sucesor, sólo para enterarse meses antes que Aiolos también era candidato al puesto. No había lugar para ningún tipo de reclamo, por lo que hasta ese momento había soportado silenciosamente la ira que experimentaba ante la cercanía cada vez mayor de su gemelo con el santo de Sagitario.

No obstante, ese no era el motivo por el cual estaba dirigiéndose hacia el templo del sumo sacerdote. La decisión no había sido sencilla, pero era necesario tomar acciones y pronto. Esa tarde además de ver lo inminente de aquella cercanía entre Saga y Aiolos, se dio cuenta de que había omitido un detalle importante, su mirada no era la única que parecía seguir cada movimiento de ambos atentamente. Quizás la máscara podía ocultar el rostro de Shion y todo lo que ello implicaba, pero Kanon lo conocía muy bien. No por nada había pasado años sentado con el hombre escuchando las muchas lecciones que impartía durante las noches, sin máscara alguna que cubriera el rostro del mayor. El sumo sacerdote prestaba mucha atención a su hermano, le dedicaba sonrisas cargadas de orgullo y algo oscilante entre el afecto y el anhelo.

Los labios de Kanon se torcieron en una media sonrisa que no tardó en convertirse en una mueca irónica. Shion estaba rodeado de niños y adolescentes imberbes, y en medio de todo estaba Saga, con su hermosa sonrisa y sus ojos azules de mirada serena y cálida. La atracción no era inesperada, y de no ser porque entendía perfectamente la condición del mayor habría disfrutado de mofarse abiertamente. Su silencio habría sido permanente de no haber notado que, pese a su atracción por Saga, Shion cada vez parecía más inclinado por escoger a Sagitario como su sucesor. La mera idea era risible, Aiolos era demasiado ingenuo como para ser un buen líder. Quizás eso era lo que el lemuriano deseaba, una persona fácil de manipular a su conveniencia; pero su gemelo era por mucho la mejor opción. Saga conocía a los demás santos y a los aspirantes, la gran mayoría lo veía como un ejemplo a seguir, la encarnación de aquello que todos deseaban alcanzar. Su hermano podía parecer idealista y casi tan ingenuo como Aiolos, pero en ocasiones veía otro lado de él, un hombre con convicciones firmes, implacable e incluso cruel. Ese era un digno sucesor para alguien como Shion, y estaba decidido a hacérselo notar. Sólo cuando su gemelo lograra ser el sumo sacerdote Kanon podría tener un lugar seguro a su lado en el santuario.

Las teas iluminaban tenuemente el templo y la figura del sumo sacerdote se encontraba reclinada sobre una mesa leyendo una serie de rollos a la luz de una lámpara, la máscara descartada en un rincón, cubierta parcialmente por varios papeles. Kanon sonrió de lado y comenzó a avanzar con aire casual. El mayor permaneció absorto en lo que leía, o al menos eso pretendía, porque la ligera tensión en su espalda lo delataba a ojos del griego. El silencio duró unos cuantos minutos, interrumpido por un suspiro débil por parte del lemuriano.

—¿A qué se debe esta visita? Usualmente no vienes a menos que quieras discutir algo.

—¿Acaso no puedo visitarte por el simple placer de verte? —Su tono de voz fue casual, como el resto de su lenguaje corporal, si bien se reclinó un tanto más, acortando la distancia entre ambos—. ¿No podrías pedirle a mi hermano o Aiolos que te ayudaran con esto? Podrías aprovechar su entrenamiento para ir disminuyendo tu carga de trabajo.

Ante la insinuación parcialmente oculta en sus palabras, Shion se limitó a elevar su mirada amatista para clavarla en él, como tratando de leer sus intenciones. Por un instante parecía notar las similitudes entre él y Saga, lo que dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios que no pasó desapercibida al mayor. Kanon ladeó el rostro y estudió abiertamente a Shion hasta conseguir incomodarlo.

—Piensas escoger a Aiolos, ¿cierto? Me hiciste creer que Saga sería el próximo líder de la orden, pero nunca lo consideraste seriamente. —Shion frunció el ceño y negó con un movimiento de su cabeza, pero el menor lo interrumpió elevando una mano—. No trates de negarlo, puedo verlo. Quizás crees que engañas a todos, pero no es así. ¿Es por qué deseas a Saga? ¿Crees que si lo escoges sería algo impuro e injusto?

Su índice se posó sobre los labios del mayor para evitar la inminente protesta, y ante la expresión complicada en los ojos amatistas decidió continuar su ataque al aproximar sus rostros.

—Estás solo y no lo puedes evitar, después de todo mi hermano es un hombre extraordinario, ¿cierto? Pero, ¿dejarías que una simple atracción nuble tu juicio y te impida escoger al mejor sucesor? Ambos sabemos que Aiolos es demasiado cándido, sólo acéptalo…

—¿Qué es lo que quieres exactamente? ¿La armadura de Géminis? ¿Es por eso que estás aquí? —La mirada de Kanon centelleó y sus ojos se encendieron mientras rodeaba el cuello de Shion con sus brazos—. Quiero lo que me prometiste, a Saga como sumo sacerdote y la armadura de Géminis. Si crees que tu deseo por Saga es un impedimento tengo la solución perfecta. ¿O crees que no sé que en ocasiones tu mirada se fija en mí? Puedo sentirlo como una presencia casi palpable, después de todo somos idénticos, ¿cierto?

Los labios de Shion eran suaves y firmes, una sensación sorprendentemente agradable para Kanon, quien lo miró a los ojos tras apartarse suavemente con sus alientos aún entremezclándose.

—Sería un acuerdo de mutuo beneficio. Tus emociones serán mías y así podrás escoger a Saga sin remordimientos. ¿No te parece la mejor solución? —De nuevo se acercó y presionó sus labios en un nuevo beso, succionando los labios del mayor y acariciando con la lengua el interior de la boca ajena—. ¿Qué no me deseas también? —Musitó sin aliento contra el oído de Shion antes de asaltarlo en una nueva serie de besos que poco a poco fue correspondiendo aquél.

El contacto entre sus cuerpos era placentero, los besos dieron paso a suaves caricias y para sorpresa de Kanon pronto llegaron a su piel desnuda y arrebolada. Las sábanas se deslizaban por su cuerpo, el cuál trémulo aceptaba ansioso las manos del lemuriano sobre él hasta estar delirante de placer. Poco a poco el mayor se fue abriendo paso al interior de su cuerpo, prodigando atenciones y caricias que arrancaban sonidos empapados de placer de los labios enrojecidos del menor de los gemelos, quien correspondía cada gesto con entusiasmo, tratando de seguir en ritmo cadencioso de las embestidas y los besos hambrientos que parecían querer devorarlo.

Aquel fue apenas el primero de una serie de encuentros ilícitos y apasionados que parecía no sólo enredar sus cuerpos en placer, sino las emociones complejas que iban surgiendo. Shion aún experimentaba cierto anhelo cuando observaba a Saga, pero no podía negar la fascinación que había empezado a sentir por Kanon, tan semejante y distinto a su gemelo. Cada vez que lo veía entrar en el templo sentía su sangre arder como hacía muchos años que no lo hacía, su deseo por poseer y marcar al menor le resultaban casi risorios. Pero, ¿cómo negar el culposo placer que sentía cada vez que tenía el cuerpo de Kanon debajo del suyo removiéndose en obsceno éxtasis? Si Saga era un bello ideal, su hermano era la más dulce perfidia. Una y otra vez los comparaba mientras continuaba aquella relación física con el menor de los hermanos.

Por su parte, Kanon se encontraba en una situación confusa. Su cuerpo anhelaba abiertamente las atenciones que recibía cada vez que se encontraba con el sumo sacerdote. En ocasiones apenas podía terminar el día antes de ir a toda prisa en su búsqueda, atrayéndolo hasta sus labios para envolverlo en un abrazos firme que sólo cesaría cuando estuviera perdido de placer con el peso del cuerpo ajeno sobre el suyo. Sin embargo, Kanon no olvidaba su objetivo y no perdía ninguna oportunidad para criticar a Sagitario una vez que estaba satisfecho y exhausto entre las sábanas. Todo iba bien, hasta que su mente comenzó a dudar de la sinceridad de Shion. ¿Realmente serviría lo que estaba haciendo? La idea de mantener esa relación tan ambigua sin la certeza de que Saga sería el sumo sacerdote comenzaba a inquietarlo. En más de una ocasión había intentado interrogar al lemuriano, pero unas cuantas caricias y una nueva ola de deseo terminaban por distraerlo.

Cuando comenzó a sospechar que el mayor probablemente sólo lo estaba usando, invirtiendo los papeles que Kanon había planeado tan cuidadosamente, decidió hacer algo que resultó contraproducente. Se acercó a Saga para intentar convencerlo de deshacerse de Shion, le habló de las preferencias de éste, de sus inseguridades y defectos; incluso murmuró en su oído sobre aquellos acercamientos poco fraternales, las miradas cargadas de sentimientos encontrados y la mutua obsesión que se negaban a discutir. Lo único que había obtenido había sido una reacción violenta por parte de su gemelo. La agresión no tardó en volverse física y tras un breve enfrentamiento fue sometido por Saga.

* * *

Las palabras de Shion parecían perderse en el mar de sonidos que amenazaba por ahogar al santo de Géminis, quien permanecía con la mirada fija en un papel cualquiera. Aún podía escuchar con claridad las maldiciones, e insultos de Kanon. Le resultó sumamente difícil permanecer impasible mientras se sentía desmoronar por dentro. ¿Cómo podría vivir así? Ya había intentado regresar a la presión, víctima de la culpa, pero el temor de ver el cuerpo de su hermano menor sin vida lo había detenido. ¿Qué clase de monstruo era? Quizá su gemelo tenía razón, quizás Saga era un ser oscuro y abominable.

De repente las voces callaron y Saga notó que tanto Aiolos como Shion lo observaban atentamente. Estuvo a punto de disculparse, pero el lemuriano alzó la diestra para detenerlo.

—Creo que es suficiente por hoy. Saga, quisiera hablar contigo un momento.

Aiolos los miró un tanto confundido, pero se limitó a asentir antes de despedirse y dejarlos a solas. El silencio comenzaba a incomodar a Saga, quien hacía lo posible por evadir la mirada amatista sin ser demasiado evidente.

—Hace días que no veo a Kanon. —Saga elevó su rostro y trató de disimular la ansiedad que el comentario le ocasionaba—. ¿Sucedió algo? Sé que en ocasiones cuando discuten o tiene un desacuerdo tu hermano se aleja unos días. Aunque su cosmos no parece estar en el santuario.

Saga frunció el ceño. Shion sabía de ciertos hábitos de Kanon que nadie más que él conocía, o al menos eso había creído. ¿Qué tan cercanos eran? Las palabras de su hermano vinieron a él una vez más. El sumo sacerdote era un hombre al que respetaba mucho, pero la forma en que su gemelo hablaba de él lo inquietaba, no sólo porque le hacía ver a un hombre poco adecuado para continuar al mando de la orden, sino porque esos aspectos de su personalidad eran algo semejante a un gran secreto.

—Tuvimos un desacuerdo… mucho peor que cualquier otro. Sinceramente no sé si vaya a regresar pronto. Ni siquiera sé con certeza si piensa regresar. Estaba sumamente disgustado.

Shion lo miró con sorpresa y enarcó una ceja con cierta incredulidad, lo que acrecentó la sensación de inminente desastre en el menor. ¿Qué haría si Shion intentaba averiguar el paradero de su gemelo? Tendría que convencerlo de que Kanon se había marchado por voluntad propia y de forma definitiva.

—Entiendo, aunque me parece extraño. Kanon nunca mencionó nada, no creo que haya tenido planes fuera de su vida en el santuario.

El lemuriano parecía tener más en su mente, pero repentinamente calló. De nuevo Saga se preguntó cuándo se habían vuelto tan cercanos esos dos, pero no preguntó nada, habría sido poco apropiado interrogar a su superior.

—Puedes irte. Estoy seguro que pronto sabremos de él.

Sin decir más Saga salió del templo con aire meditabundo. Durante toda la noche meditó acerca de las palabras de Kanon, su tono de voz y el brillo en su mirada. Parecía conocer hasta el rincón más recóndito de Shion y éste a su vez parecía ser mucho más cercano a su hermano que antes. Durante todos eso años su hermano siempre había guardado cierta distancia con el sumo sacerdote, apenas hablándole cuando era necesario, siempre con cierta desconfianza. ¿Qué había cambiado?

Entonces recordó pequeños cambios que había ignorado ante la novedad de pasar más tiempo con Aiolos. Kanon pasaba casi todo el tiempo fuera de Géminis, antes entrenaba o paseaba por los acantilados, pero después le había sido imposible encontrarlo en los sitios habituales, se había vuelto más silencioso, pero al mismo tiempo había un aire más adulto en él. A veces sentía su mirada fija en él, sombría e insondable, pero cuando intentaba averiguar lo que mantenía tan ocupado y preocupado a su gemelo, éste simplemente se alejaba. Días antes de su última pelea había notado varias marcas en la espalda de su Kanon y cuando se había acercado, su hermano se había girado rápidamente para exigirle con fiereza que no se involucrase en sus asuntos.

Lo primero que pensó es que alguien estaba acosando a su hermano, pero Kanon era demasiado poderoso para que eso pasara. Sólo Aiolos y él podrían haberlo hecho, y ninguno de ellos era responsable. Excluyendo a ambos la única persona con suficiente poder para atacar a Kanon era Shion. Su mente se quedó conmocionada y sus ojos se abrieron un poco más para casi de inmediato entornarse. La otra posibilidad, esa que se había negado a considerar porque cada vez que lo hacía ardía en celos y deseos de destruir a alguien, era que su gemelo tuviera un amante. ¿Acaso Kanon se había involucrado con Shion?

Un sonido lo sustrajo de aquellas imágenes obscenas y prohibidas que había invocado ante la idea de que Kanon hubiera seducido a Shion. Sus ojos se encontraron con una copa rota y un hilillo carmesí que brotaba de su puño cerrado. En silencio Saga maldijo al lemuriano que se había atrevido a llevar a la cama a su hermano. ¿Cómo se había atrevido? Kanon era suyo y de nadie más.

* * *

Shion había imaginado la reacción de Saga al enterarse de la relación, pero nunca había pensado que sentiría el poder aplastante de éste, su cosmos era como una marejada de ira, odio y celos, ¿esa era la verdadera esencia de Saga de Géminis? Su poder era apabullante y la oscuridad en su energía le hizo temer por el futuro de la orden.

La sangre brotaba copiosa de la herida y Shion supo que no tenía mucho tiempo ya. Podría maldecir a Saga, pero no tenía energía para ello ni tiempo suficiente para decir nada. Además, el joven lloraba amargamente, probablemente por culpa. Se limitó a tomar la mano ensangrentada entre sus dedos cada vez más débiles y presionar suavemente tratando de hacerle recordar que para seres malditos como ellos no había espacio para los arrepentimientos.

Ya no había nada que pudiera hacer. Desde que había posado sus ojos en esos hermosos niños de ojos celestes y cabellera rubia, había perdido parte de su alma, condenado a la perdición y al fracaso.


End file.
